Your In My Heart part Two
by Leoraph4ever316
Summary: Eight years after Stockman told Leo and Raph the truth. Rose asked her father a hard question. (To go top side). Leo and Raph agree that the time has come for Rose and Renoir to go see the surface. But is it safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Old Enemy

N1: It had been eight years since Baxter Stockman tried to kidnap the children. And it's been eight years since Leo and Raph found out the truth.

N2: Since then the six years old children are now fourteen. And graduated to working with weapons. But it's not been all great times. Master Splinter died three years back. Since then Leo has taken the role of head of the family.

Leo: Let us have a break.

Renoir / Rose. Yes sensei.

N1: The three toke a fifteen minute brake. The three of them were silent until Rose spoke

Rose: Father may I ask you something.

Leo: Of course Rose what is it.

Rose: Renoir and I were wondering if we could go to the surface.

N1: Leo didn't say anything he was silent.

Rose: Father. (In a soft tone of voice).

Leo: I'll think about it. But for now it's time for your lessons with Uncle Donatello

Rose: Yes father.

Renoir: Yes uncle Leonardo

N1: Leo just closed his eyes, side.

Familiar voice: They remind me of us at that age.

N1: Leo turned around and there in the doorway was Raph.

Leo: Yes your right they are rambunctious like us. That's what worries me.

Raph: Yes that worries me to. But we can't keep them down here for ever

Leo: Yes your right sooner or later they would've gone top side.

N1: The two of them side. Not knowing what to do. Meanwhile Donnie was teaching them World history.

Donnie: In the year bla bla bla.

N1: Rose wasn't' really paying attention to the lesson. That there Uncle was giving them.

Rose Mine: I wonder if father will let us go to the surface.

Donnie: Bla bla bla alright we're done for today.

Renoir: Yes finally

Donnie: Don't forget your paper's are due tomorrow.

Renoir /Rose: We won't (they said at the same time leavingng the room).

N1: When they were leaving the room. There in the doorway was Leo and Raph.

Leo: We must have a family meeting.

Rose : Yes father (walking to the living room)

Renoir: Yes uncle Leonardo (following Rose to the living room).

N1: Donnie and Mikey also went to the living room.

N2: When everyone was seated Leo and Raph were still standing up. Everyone was quiet for moment. Until Leo side and spoke.

Leo: It's been fourteen years since that night. For a long time we been trying to find the best time for you to go to the surface

Raph: But it was just a few minutes ago that we both realized that the time has come.

Leo: For us to let you go explore this world that we live in.

N1: Renoir and Rose jumped with excitement.

N2: Donnie and Mikey just looked at them.

Mikey: You two can't be serious. (Yelled)

Donnie: There still to young. ( Yelled).

N1: Renoir and Rose looked at their two uncles. And then looked at their fathers.

Raph: You think that it was easy to make this decision You think that we forgot about how dangerous it was for us. Do you think we forgot about how many times he almost killed us.( yelling)

Leo: Raph that's enough (nodding his head to the teenager's).

Raph: No Leo they think (yelling)

Leo: Raphael enough ( yelled pointing at the kids)

Raph: I'm sorry

Rose: What was uncle Raphael mean by him.

Leo: Nothing it happen along time ago.

Raph: Go on ahead .And you must stick together

Leo: And don't forget to take your weapons.

Renoir / Rose: We will .( they said at the same time leaving the layer).

Leo / Raph: Please be safe ( they said in a soft town at the same time).

N1: The two teenager's ran up the latter of the sewer drain and climb to the roof that was next to them.

Renoir: Wow look at all the lights.

Rose: It so big and bright.

Renoir: Lets go explore the city.

N1: The two of them explore the city. By the time they realize it was getting late.

Rose: I think we should be getting back.

Renoir: Just a little longer

N1: At that moment a alarm went off from a store across the street.

Renoir: What's that sound.

Rose: I don't know but I think those guys are doing something wrong ( looking down at the store next to them).

Robber 1: Look guys at this nice 48inch flat screen tv.

Robber 2: Nice look at this a HD laptop

Robber 3: You two knuckleheads the boss doesn't want that (yelling at the two of them).

N1: At that moment the robbers could hear the sirens

Robber 2: Oh crap it's the cops.

Robber 3: Lets book it. Before the cops get here.

N1: The robbers ran down the alley way were the two teenagers were at.

Renoir: Come on Rose let stop them. ( jumping off the roof).

Rose: I have a bad feeling about this ( following Renoir).

Robber 1: I think the close is clear.

Renoir from the shadow: Think again punks

N1: The three robbers looked up at the fire escape to the left of them.

Robber 3: It's a monster get them.

Renoir: You know stealing is wrong ( punching one of the three robbers).

Rose: Didn't your parent's teach you guys any better. (Kicking one of the two robbers).

Robber 3: What are you.

Renoir: Your worst nightmare. (Punching the last robber).

N1: After the last robber was knocked out. Renoir and Rose started to tied the three robbers up.

A voice behind them: It's been along time turtles freaks you haven't changed one bit

N1: The two of them turn around. There in the alleyway was a man that was about 6.9 inches tall. That had ten men with weapons behind him.

Rose: I told you this was a bad idea ( getting her katana out and getting ready to fight).

Renoir: Come on Rose this is going to be easy. Besides how hard can it be to take on ten men and one old guy. (getting his tonfa's out).

A man: Your going to regret messing with us freaks

Older Man: Get them ( ordered).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Father's Anger

N1: Meanwhile at the layer. The four adult turtles were starting to worried about the teenager's.

Mikey: It's getting late ( worried).

Donnie: They should of been back by now (worried).

Raph: Lets give them a few more minutes.

N1: Leo decided to get up from meditation and started to walk to the door.

Leo: Raph come with me. Donnie and Mikey stay here.

Donnie / Mikey: But (they began to said at the same time).

Raph: Do as Leo ask

Donnie: Alright but take this GPS it will show you were the kids are at.

Raph: When did you

Donnie: After what happened with Stockman.

N1: The two went up the sewer drain and followed the singnel from the GPS.

Raph: We're almost there. Just one more block to go.

N1: Meanwhile at the alleyway. Rose and Renoir were getting out numbered from the ten thugs. The older man kicked Renoir from behind.

Older Man: Time to say goodbye turtle freak (pointing a gun at him)

Rose: Renoir (yelled running to him).

N1: The older man turned around at Rose and smiled at her evilly. But before he could pull the trigger on his gun. A metal sai was thrown at him.

Older Man: Who threw that (yelled).

A voice from the shadow: I did you purple skum. (Walking into the light).

Older Man: No it can't be.

A voice from the shadow: You haven't learn Hun. (Walking into the light).

N1: Rose turn and there was her father and uncle Raphael. Rose quickly grabbed Renoir and got out of the way.

Rose: Renoir are you alright (worried as she walked to her father and uncle ).

Renoir: I'm fine

N1: Hun looked at the two adults turtles. There eye's full of anger.

Leo: Rose you and Renoir stay back.

Rose: But father we can help

Raph: No you'll only get in the way. Don't worry will be fine.

A man: Were not afraid of few more freaks.

Leo: This reminds me of the old days (taking out his katanas).

Raph: Yeah and they sure have gotten more stupider since then. This is going to be fun. ( Taking out his sai).

Hun: Boys let show them the new and improved purple Dragon's (running at them).

Leo: I'll take the five on the left . You take the five on the right

Raph: That's fine with me (running to them).

N1: With a big clash Raph ran into the five thugs. Leo just stood there will the other five men ran to him. Rose and Renoir just looked at him. But before they could say anything Leo knock them out.

N2: Raph on the other hand was toying with them. Renoir and Rose just watched not knowing what to think. After a few minutes Raph also knocked the other five out. Leo and Raph looked at Hun.

Raph: Now then ( rubbing his fist).

Leo: What was that you said about a improved Purple Dragons. ( Hold his katana's out).

Hun: I'm not afraid of you

Raph: You should be

Leo: You threaten are kids

N1: Leo and Raph walked up and grabbed him

Leo / Raph: That was the worst mistake you ever made. (They yelled at the same time)

N1: Leo and Raph raised their fits and punched him. Knocking him out in the alleyway with the rest of his men. Leo and Raph walked back to Rose and Renoir. As they were putting away their weapons.

Raph: Are you alright son (Walking to him).

Renoir: Yes Dad I'm fine

Raph: That's good

Leo: Are you alright Rose( walking to her).

Rose: Yes father I'm alright

Leo Thank goodness

Leo /Raph: What we're you thinking (yelled worried putting their hands on their shoulders).

N1: Renoir and Rose just looked at their fathers.

Leo: You could have been hurt.

Raph: Or worse killed.

Renoir: But dad they were stilling

Raph: I don't care what they were doing. (Yelled worried).

Rose: We just wanted to help

Leo: Your not ready to fight that many (yelled worried).

N1: Renoir and Rose just looked down at the ground. Out of nowhere they felt a arms around them.

Leo /Raph I was so scared (they said at the same them).

Rose: Father (softly).

Renoir: Dad (softly).

Leo: I thought I might lose you (holding her title).

Raph: I'm not mad that you tried to help. I'm actually proud of you. But I can't lose you. (Holding him tilt).

Leo / Raph: You are my howl world (said at the same time softly).

N1: The two teenager's hugged their fathers back. Not knowing what to say

Renoir / Rose: And yourr mine (they said at the same time softly).

Leo: Let go home (put his arms around Rose shoulder).

Raph: Besides your Uncle Donnie and Uncle Mikey are driving us crazy worrying (putting his arms around his shoulder).

N1: All four of them laughed and started walking home.


End file.
